The Most Broken Smile the Brightest
by CallanHale
Summary: After too much heartbreak Callan runs away from his home and goes missing. While trying to find him Isaac figures his special ability. Filled with Suspense and drama. This fanfic also revolves around many characters so this time it wont be just about Isaac and Callan.


**Well guys. This is my latest fanfiction. This fanfiction will contain action and romance. It will be slightly au due to the fact that some of the werewolves have specific abilities that only they have. Also the original plot of Teen Wolf is changed. Also Callan's past is changed in this story. So events in my past fanfictions never occurred in this story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or MTV. Teen Wolf belongs to MTV. **

**Also this story does contain MxM cause I'm classy like that ;) This story is also meant to be very emotional. I might occasionally switch from first person to third person. Please don't forget to review.**

* * *

Callan P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't bear to look back. I didn't even think I just knew that I had to run. I had to escape my past. I can't stand one more moment in Beacon Hills. There were too many tragic memories. Tears flew into the wind as I ran. Then I stopped when I heard the snapping of a branch. I looked around and flashed out my claws. Then I heard crunching footsteps linger towards me. I looked in the direction of the footsteps.

"Aww, the little wolfy is crying, did he have his little wolf heartbroken?" the voice teased. I realized that it was a girl. Her words stung because they were true. Images of Isaac kissing Allison flashed through my head.

"Fuck you", I murmured.

The figure swiftly barrel rolled from out of the shadows and projectiled an arrow straight into my leg. I fell to the ground and howled in pain from the impact. I glared at her in anger. I then realized who it was. I couldn't believe my eyes. I growled at her as she laughed at my attempt to get up

"What are you too heartbroken to fight, you little shit?" she teased again as he pulled out a tazer baton and slammed it to my back, the electrical surges flowed through my body. The pain immediately pushed me back to the ground. I really wanted to kill her now. She then kicked me right in the face knocking out my tooth. I screamed in pain once again. she then tazed me once more on my chest. She then stomped on my back. A desperate memory of Isaac flowed through my mind.

_Callan's Memory_

_I was sitting with Isaac at a dinner parlor. I remember we were eating apple pie together. Then Isaac leaned over and pressed his lips against mine. I remember that it was our first kiss that we shared. That was the best moment of my life _

"_I want to spend forever with you Callan", Isaac spoke quietly._

"_Me to", I replied as I leaned in for another kiss. He granted my wish by connecting his lips with mine. _

_Callan's Memory over_

No I wouldn't think of the man that betrayed my love even if I still loved him. I won't think of the only one that ever made me happy even in the edge of death. I slowly closed my eyes accepting my fate.

_The next morning_

Isaac P.O.V

I sat in bed curled in a ball against the headboard thinking about last night. What have I done? I lost the one that I actually loved. Why did I have to kiss Allison? I remember the hurt on his face as he saw me kiss her. His eyes teared up almost right away. I heard him whimper just like a dog as he turned around and wiped the tears from his eyes as he dashed out the door. My heart broke at the sight. I rested my head onto my knees as I slowly cried. He never came back this morning. Why would I expect him to? I felt something last night though. I don't really know what it was, but I felt pain and sorrow. I don't know why, but I knew it had something to do with Callan because there was a blurry image in my mind all of sudden when I felt that feeling. I couldn't see anything but two people in the background and the only clear thing was apple pie. Callan and I had eaten apple pie just before we shared our first kiss. Tears rushed out of my eyes.

Since that feeling I got last night there was this darkness in my heart. It lingered on me up to now. It felt as if I had just lost something important to me forever which I did, but this was different it was much worst then that feeling I had when he saw me cheat on him. It was this great pain inside of me. It actually hurt. I felt physical pain all over my body. I cried uncontrollably into my bed sheets. I would never meet anyone like him again. This feeling inside of me though it was unbearable. I couldn't stand it. Maybe I should stop crying and actually try to go find Callan. I tossed the sheets of my body. I took a deep breath and stood up slowly.

I paced into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I pitied my reflection. I had dark circles around my eyes. My eyes were completely bloodshot from crying, but I saw something different about my eyes. They were blue like always, but they seemed bleaker. It was like someone stole the color from my eyes. My vision was probably just blurry from crying. I just needed to wake up. I turned on the sink and washed my face. I looked up at the mirror again to see no change in my eyes. The color was still a very pale shade of blue. It was almost grey. I couldn't worry about that now, I had to find Callan. I stepped out of the bathroom and took a deep breath. I know that he would never give me second chance, but I needed to make things right. I needed him to at least know I was sorry.

I strolled down stairs and grabbed a coat from the coat rack. When my fingertips touched the fabric of the coat everything went bright. An image of Callan taking off his coat and giving to me on that winter night when I forgot to bring a jacket flashed into my eyes. The vision was over and I suddenly felt warmness all over my body. The same warmth I felt when he put that coat on me. I came to realize that the coat was Callan's. The horrible feeling rushed through my body at the thought of just his name. I stared at the coat long and hard. I decided to slip on the coat. I slowly put my arms through the sleeves. Wearing his coat was like my hugging me tightly. I hugged myself tightly pretending that it I was in Callan's arms. Now I knew I HAD to find Callan. If I could never feel his warmth again I don't think I could even live on anymore. I outstretched my arm and reached for the doorknob.

I opened the door letting in the cold winter air and snow. The chilly wind brushed as snowflakes landing on my face. I ran out without even thinking. I dashed through the snow. The winter seemed colder now without Callan in my life. A tear escaped my eye as I blinked. I didn't even know where to look first. Maybe I should check at Derek's house first. I could imagine Callan sitting at Derek's house while Derek comforted him. I stopped when I saw Callan standing across the street covered in blood and bruises. I blinked again to make sure I was seeing things. When I opened them again Callan was right in front of me.

"Why", he whispered. He then disappeared from my vision. What was that? Was I hallucinating?

I stood there in fear of what I just saw. All the things I have been through today have been weird. Images and memories popping into my head. All the visions I've seen today have been true. What if that image was real? What if Callan was really in critical condition somewhere in the city?! The thought of that made me run faster than before. I bolted out my neighborhood and into Derek's. Derek's house came into sight. I turned to Derek's house and knocked on the door. The door opened to show Derek standing at the doorway with his usual angry face.

"Isaac, what do you want?" Derek demanded.

"Is..is Callan here?" I inquired.

"No, why is he not with you?" Derek asked confused.

So Callan wasn't here. I guess he didn't tell Derek about last night either.

"No, something happened last night and I haven't seen him since last night", I responded.

"What?! He could be in real danger? What did you do?!" Derek demanded to know.

"H-he caught me kissing Allison", I returned.

"You idiot! Hurry tell me, did you feel anything?" Derek shouted.

"Of course I felt terrible for cheating on him", I responded.

"No something different, after he ran off!" Derek added.

"Yes, it felt horrible like something was taken from me; there was this darkness in my heart", I answered.

"Let me see your eyes", he ordered.

I did what I was told coming closer for him to examine them. After he observed my eyes. His face had worry written all over it.

"Come on we have to find him", declared Derek.

I nodded and followed him out the door.

"How will we find him?" I inquired him.

"We follow his scent, it will be a faded scent by now, but my alpha nose should be able to track it", he answered.

I nodded and followed him into the woods. Worry and fear flowed through my body. What if something bad happened to him? The forest is a dark and dangerous place, I bumped into Derek. I saw that stopped dead in his tracks. I walked over to get a view of what he was looking at. It has a dark red stain on the snow. I even spotted a few bullet shells. What scared me more was Derek's face his eyes were filled with sorrow. He didn't have that same "I'm the big scary alpha" look on his face.

"We're too late, he's dead", Derek declared. I froze from his words.

"What do you mean? Derek, tell me you're joking!"

He didn't respond he just turned and walked away slowly.

"Derek! Derek!" I called.

I kneeled down in front of the stain. No, Callan couldn't be dead. He was strong. He couldn't have been taken down by some hunter. I reached for the stain. When my fingers came in contact with the stain, everything became bright again. I saw Callan lying on the snow with blood pouring out of his mouth. Then a dark figure standing behind him was holding a large sword. The figure then forced the sword into Callan's back. Callan screamed in pain as blood poured from his back. I screamed at the feeling. It was like I could feel his pain. The vision ended and I fell back onto the snow. I saw Derek running towards me.

"Isaac what's wrong", he asked with a broken voice.

"I-I saw something"

"What did you see?" He asked.

"I saw Callan and there was someone behind him with a large sword and then…."I couldn't continue it was just too painful to remember. I started to cry at the memory of Callan.

"Is he really dead Derek?" I sobbed.

Derek's sad face had already told me the answer.

"Derek what's wrong with me? I see things whenever I touch certain things like Callan's blood stain or Callan's coat".

"You have a unique ability just like how the twins can combine, you can see the past of whatever happened with the item, but it seems like you can only see the past of things Callan owns", Derek answered.

What? I had some sort of super wolf power? I don't want to see any more painful memories.

"Why did my eyes change Derek?"

"When you lose your mate your eyes will change color, they become bleaker just like how your life has become".

This was terrible; my life really did become bleak.

"Here, I'll walk you home", he offered.

I nodded as he helped stand up He walked me back to my house.

"Take care Isaac, I know it's hard, but he would want you to move on".

"I don't want to move on!" I yelled.

Derek just looked at me and left. I went to my room where I lied in bed. I cried softly in bed until I heard the front door open.

"Isaac?" the voice yelled.

I couldn't tell who it was because my ears were bloodshot from crying. My room door opened to show Allison standing at the doorway.

"Get out", I whimpered.

"Well, I came here because Scott broke up with me yesterday because I had your smell all over me".

Oh god I ruined so many people's lives. I felt terrible.

"I'm sorry", I apologized.

"Well that's not going to cut it". I looked over at her to see she was holding a crossbow pointed right at me.

"Allison what are you doing?"

"I realized I'm tired of werewolves, just like how your little bitch of a boyfriend".

"Funny thing after I left your house, I ran into him in the woods".

Anger flowed through my mind. She killed him. She killed the only person I ever loved in this world.

"You killed him", I stated.

She smiled sickly and chuckled. I jumped out of bed and pounced at her. I then felt a sharp pain inside my waist. I looked down to realize she just stabbed me with a silver knife. I fell to the floor in pain. Blood leaked from my wound staining the carpet.

"Why? Allison I thought you were our friend!" She then leaned down to my ear.

"No, I'll never be friends with a monster", she whispered.

She then took out another knife and dug it right into my stomach. I groaned in pain as blood escaped my mouth. She kneeled down over me moved her face closer to mine only separated by inches. She then filled the space between us and pressed her lips on mine. Her tongue entered my mouth and explored it. She broke the kiss and smiled dastardly at me.

"You fucking slutt !"I yelled. I then lawed at her leg tearing the flesh.

She screamed and fell to the floor. She glared at me with murderous eyes.

"I'll make sure you have a slow death!" she screamed. Then more figures appeared behind her. I saw Gerard roll out on his wheel chair pointing a large shot gun at me. An unknown hunter also came out from behind her with a cross bow in his hand.

This was it. This was how I was going die. Tortured then killed by three hunters. Then I heard a voice.

"Touch him and I slit your throats", the voice slowly spoke. Then the footsteps grew louder. The person going to save me was the most unexpected.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 1! It was pretty long. Sorry for all the feelings in this chapter. There will be more action later on in the story! Sorry to all Allison fans out there, but I hat Allison so I decided to make her the bad guy. Anyway how was it? Yes? No? Leave your thoughts in the reviews! **


End file.
